Puberty
by Vinoringochan Varugasu
Summary: The story took place when The Philippines Islands were still under Spain... And Spain had thought that his little boy was actually a girl...


Maria Clara de Guzman was sitting alone in her room looking at herself in front of her mirror taking a good look at her features. She had flowing brown hair that barely passed her shoulders, her tan skin almost the same color as cinnamon, and her dark-brown eyes looking back at her. Wearing a_ Filipina_ that suited her well, she said to herself: "I had never realized that I would look like this in my entire life!" She was indeed very beautiful in her beaded dress that's hem is trailing to the floor, a _sampaguita_ flower as a hair ornament and a fan in one hand. Even though wearing this kind of clothing isn't very comfortable for her yet, she thinks that she needs to be used to it especially by this time that she has finally reached womanhood. She was deep in thought when a hard knock on the door was heard which made her jump.

"Oi!" Lovino was calling from outside the door. "What's taking you so long? The tomato bastard is looking for you and he's damn worried damn it! I hate it when he's overreacting like that!"  
"I'll be right over." She answered.  
"Yeah, you better be."

She looked at the door for a moment until she could hear Lovino's footsteps fade as he walked away then she looked at the mirror and studied herself again.

"Seriously, when will papa know that I'm actually a girl?" She sighed then got out of her room.

* * *

All of this happened during the time when Maria was still living under his papa Antonio's house and being his colony means she has to do a number of chores for him. For all that time, Antonio had thought that his little Piri is a boy, but what he isn't aware of is that his little boy would actually be his _unica hija_. Lovino on the other hand had actually known this since the first time that she was broughy in by Antonio.

"Romano did you call him yet? He's been acting weird ever since his last birthday, couldn't it be that...no! not my little boy~." He wailed impatiently and worriedly as he walked towards Lovino.  
"I already called her and besides, you worry to much. Don't you know that girls that age experience some changes damn it?" Lovino explained quite getting annoyed

But Antonio wasn't listening (Which made Lovino even more pissed) for he was to occupied of worrying for his little one. He then continued to wail when suddenly a voice was heard from behind.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." A familliar voice said.

They both turned around and their mouth gaped at astonishment. What they saw wasn't the same old Philippines in his 'usual' _patadyong_ but a pretty girl, no, a beautiful girl smiling shyly back at them in a pretty dress. Romano was blushing hard at the filipina trying hard not to look at her.

"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you papa for a very long time, but it seems that you wouldn't notice anyway even if i give a clue so i might as well just tell you the truth-"  
"I knew it would come to this..." Antonio said cutting her off.  
"heh?" She said perplexed.  
"How could this be? is there something wrong? maybe the way how a raised you?" He said in a cracked voice.  
"What on earth do you mean damn it?" Lovino said not quite understanding what Spain meant.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio continued.  
"I tried to but you-" She tried again but he cut her off.  
"So my hunch was right, your a** gay**!" He exclaimed as tears flowed down from his eyes.

Both Lovino and Maria was dumbfounded. Of course, everyone of us knows how Spain is not bieng able to read the mood around him, but not this slow. By this time, Lovino had actually thrown a tomato at Antonio and Maria, the fan she was holding. Spain gave off a little 'ack!' the asked with a puzzled look and tears still streaming from his eyes: "What did i do?"

"Look at her, just look at_** her**_!" Lovino is now actually yelling at Antonio. "Can you not see? or are you really stupid? She's a girl all this time!" And now speaking so that only Antonio could hear. "This past few years she grown quite a figure in that petite figure..." He was blushing even harder.

Antonio looked at Piri again. He now had a better look at her then remained silent for a moment.

"Papa i-" Maria stammered.  
"affghdedjxowqjp! i've got a daughter!" Antonio's eyes was now filled with joy.

He Hugged her and then that's the start of a new life for all of them.

* * *

I tried my best so thank you for those who have read! OwO

Pardon me if i have some grammar error.. w

I don't own Hetalia and it's characters..only mi OC xD


End file.
